Shine
by Ann Herondale
Summary: La ultima carta de Hermione para Harry. "Un día me juraste que siempre estarías conmigo ¿Por qué rompiste mis ideales?"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenencen a la reina J.K. Rowling, solo la trama es mia.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

Querido Harry:

Ahora, sola en mi cuarto, llorando por los recuerdos, por lo que pudo ser y no fue, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Algún día sabrás cuantas lagrimas derrame por ti? ¿Algún día tendrás una idea de lo mucho que me dolió perderte? Eras mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, éramos compañeros de aventuras y de risas. Aún recuerdo como solías molestarme cuando nos conocimos, te me hacías tan insoportable, tan testarudo ¿Quién diría que ese niño arrogante iba a ser mi mejor amigo? Pasamos tantas cosas juntos, tú siempre fuiste un tonto irresponsable y yo tenía que estar ahí, regañándote y salvándote el trasero cuando te metías en problemas. Yo nunca pude enojarme contigo, aun cuando hicieras algo realmente malo, solo me sonreías de esa manera en que lo haces siempre para desarmarme y yo no podía evitar devolverte la sonrisa y rodar los ojos tratando de parecer enfadada.

Yo peleaba contra todo el mundo cuando decían que tú eras un estúpido arrogante y tú me defendías de todo aquel que me hiciera daño, muchos decían que nosotros acabaríamos juntos y yo siempre lo tome como una broma, que estúpida, si tan solo hubiera sido más observadora me habría dado cuenta que tú y yo estábamos destinados. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me dijiste que sentías algo por mí? Yo sí, recuerdo todas y cada una de las veces y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al hacerlo, fui tan idiota, yo que me jacto de ser tan racional no pude ver lo obvio, tú me amabas y yo a ti pero mi necedad me cegó, me negaba a perder a mi mejor amigo, al único que me apoyo siempre, en todo momento, a quien jamás me había abandonado, que me había aceptado tal y como era, y lo eche todo a perder por cobarde. Si tan solo hubiera correspondido a una de tus miradas, si tan solo no me hubiera apartado aquella vez que intentaste besarme, si tan solo no te hubiera herido una y otra vez… tal vez tú y yo ahora estaríamos juntos. Un día me juraste que siempre estarías conmigo, una vida sin miedo ¿Por qué rompiste mis ideales? ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos estar tan felices que la gente decía que brillábamos con luz propia? Eso siempre sucedía cuando estábamos juntos, cuando no teníamos miedo ni sentíamos el tiempo pasar. Ahora todo se fue por la borda.

Ya no hay espacio para el arrepentimiento, tú te iras y yo me quedare aquí sin ti, sin rumbo. Sin ti no sé qué hacer, desde que te perdí mi vida no tiene dirección, me siento vacía, tú dejaste ese vacío en mí. Ahora lo sé, tú eras el indicado, el vacío en mi pecho lo comprueba, tú eras el elegido para mí pero todo se arruino, tu estas con otra y ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele? Que ella no te merece, si fuera alguien digna de ti lo aceptaría, te amo tanto que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz pero ella no es para ti, aun asi es a ella a quien ahora amas.

Luna y Ginny se preocupan por mí, todos lo hacen pero yo no quiero que lo hagan, ellos no lo entienden, no entienden que aunque sonría estoy muerta por dentro, no tengo nada porque vivir y es patético. Siempre he pensado que soy esa clase de persona que no sabe que vino a hacer al mundo y que se muere sin saberlo, solo espero no tarde mucho. No tengo a nadie, todos tienen sus vidas, tienen a alguien a quien amar y alguien que los ama pero yo no, perdí todo, mis sueños y mis ganas de vivir, no pienses que es solo por ti, no seas San Potter que cree que todo el sufrimiento del mundo es su culpa, es simplemente que tal vez yo no debería estar aquí.

Te voy a extrañar tanto, tus risas, tus bromas, tu olor, tus abrazos cálidos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, extrañare jugar con tu cabello y molestarte, extrañare que me digas ratón de biblioteca siempre que me veas con un libro en las manos, extrañare que me conozcas mejor que nadie y que con solo mirarme a los ojos sepas como estoy, extrañare que me comprenda, eras el único que podía hacerlo, extrañare que escuchemos música juntos ¿Recuerdas "I've just seen a face"? Lamento haberme tardado tanto en comprender el porqué de tu insistencia con esa canción, cada vez que la oigo no puedo evitar llorar, parece que es lo único que hago ahora, no encuentro nada más que hacer, no puedo pensar con claridad.

Sé que tú nunca leerás esto, lo sé pero aun asi nunca dejare de escribir para ti, es lo único que me mantiene viva y cuando eso ya no sirva sé que será el momento de partir, te amo y fui una tonta por no haberlo aceptado antes, debí verlo, era tan obvio pero prefería engañarme diciendo que te quería como a un hermano, que eras mi mejor amigo, que solo te tenia cariño fraternal. Te lastime y lo siento, lo siento mucho, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Te amo.

Hermione, tu mejor amiga.

* * *

Hola! Mi primer Harmione OS :'3 hay muchos recuerdos y cosas parecidas aqui ademas de que esta insipirado en parte en una de mis canciones favoritas, Shine de Muse, ojala les guste y me digan que les parecio.

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
